The Mysterious Black Tabby of Hillsbrad Foothills
by RPGameplayer
Summary: The short story of the search for a lost cat amongs the backdrop of WoW. All rights belong to Blizzard. Comments welcome:


The Mysterious Black Tabby of Hillsbrad Foothills

It was a normal day in Stormwind City, the crowd in the square outside of the auction house was lively and the board filled with postings. One caught my eye:

Missing

Black Tabby Cat

Last seen in Hillsbrad Foothills

near the western strand

*reward*

This looks like a job for; Wispper, pet detective!

I climbed on my red griffin and we flew toward the western strand in Hillsbrad Foothills. The area was crawling with Murlocs. The unfortunate tabby must be their prisoner. I will free him!

...

I found faint kitty tracks in the mud at the strand and followed them to the first small Murloc settlement. After vigorous interrogation, the Murlocs denied any knowledge of the black cat, so I moved on to the next settlement.

After a week of terrorizing Murlocs, from one end of the strand to the other, and eating more Murloc fin soup than I could ever want, I finally got one to point me to the Nagas on the eastern strand. So off I headed to work over the Nagas.

...

The Nagas denied ever seeing the black tabby and even after I terrorized their hunting grounds, they still insisted they didn't know where the cat was. They suggested I head toward the knolls who have taken over Nethander Stead.

The knolls didn't want to talk, they attacked as soon as they saw me. After killing them, I still had not found the black tabby. I began to suspect the Murlocs tried to trick me, so I went back to them.

The rainy season began and my hunt for the missing tabby had to be put on hold. I went back to Stormwind city to dry off an sleep in a good bed. Checking the bulletin board at the Auction House, I was stunned to see a posting...

Black Tabby Cat

needs a home

only 20,000 gold.

That was a ransom, not a purchase price! I resolved to go back to my own hunt tomorrow.

...

The cold rain transformed into snow as I made my way from the green rolling hills into the white rocky mountains. My search for the tabby had yielded no results and I was beginning to suspect foul play. I was entering Yeti territory and approached the caves where the beasts made their home.

It would be easy to lose my way in the twisting loops of caverns, so I marked the walls with chalk. The caves were musty and foul smelling. The beasts were extremely aggressive and attacked me immediately. Luckily, my training as a druid allowed me to fell each one with relative ease.

Hours passed and I've traveled through the entire cave system with no sign of the cat. I set up camp in a safe area and plan to move onto Ruins of Alterac. I've heard that Ogres have taken over the area and perhaps they have the cat.

_..._

The Ogres are huge and angry at everything. I'm worried about the black tabby, ogres eat cats! After days of hunting and killing, there has been no sign of the poor lost kitty. I'm starting to think it's gone or this has been one huge practical joke on me.

I have found out there are others searching for the tabby as well, so this is no joke. A sense of renewed energy urges me onward. I know the terrain of Hillsbrad Foothills like the back of my hand and have worked my way from one end to the other.

Weeks have gone by with no sign of the kitty. I set up camp in a small wooded grove near the snow-capped mountains and was about to settle in for the night when the sound of thunderous hooves echoed. I exited my tent in time to see a herd of horses galloping at full speed past my tent and following them was a black tabby cat running as fast as his legs would carry him.

I quickly mounted up to catch the animal before it got too far away. Using a net so I wouldn't hurt him, I leaned over in my saddle and scooped the cat up. He was panting from his exertions and I easily calmed him down. Realizing I wasn't an enemy, the cat settled into my knapsack as I stowed the gear from my camp and headed back to Stormwind City.

I delivered the cat triumphantly to his owner and collected the reward. Another successful rescue for Wispper, pet detective!

...THE END...

**Thanks for reading! I like to write fan fiction and love hearing comments, including constructive criticism.**


End file.
